One: Running Away, Earning Magic
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: This is my first fanfic. No harsh feelings about this. You can suggest to me anytime. Never mind the One: Magic With Fairy Tail thing. That was a mistake. This is the true name of the fiction
1. Chapter 1

One

Magic with Fairy Tail

One day, Marshall was searching for his friends. "Guys, where are you?" he asked. Then, he heard some voices. "He's way too clumsy," Chase said. "Sometime I think it's better if he got lost," he said. "Sometimes he's too much of a klutz," Zuma said. "Don't forget ignorant," Rocky said. "Sometimes I think he's a bit too insignificant," Rubble said. Marshall was heartbroken and went to the pups. "That's what you think about me?" he said, eyes filled with hatred. The pups were paralyzed and couldn't answer. "Is this what you think about me all the time?" he asked again. "I'm quitting!" Marshall said. "It's better if I get lost, right Chase?" he said. "Marshall, that's not what we meant," Chase said. "Oh if that isn't it, then what do you mean about me being too clumsy for you? What about me being an idiotic klutz and a very ignorant pup?" Marshall shouted. "Marshall, don't do this!" Skye pleaded. "Yeah," Zuma concurred. "We need you," he said. "I don't think this team needs an idiotic klutz aka ignorant and insignificant Marshall," Marshall hissed. He took off his pup tag and smashed it to bits in front of them. "Marshall…" Rocky said. "I don't want to see any of you and don't come for me," Marshall said. He started running to the bridge and then to the forest. "Guys, we can't just stand here," Rubble said. "We have to go after him," he said. "Get in your vehicles guys! We have to bring him back," Chase said.

In the Forest, Marshall was still harrumphing. "They're so stupid, the PAW Patrol! I want to forget them. I want to live alone. I don't want to be here anymore," he said. He felt tired and was now walking around to find a place to lie down. After a while, he found something that was a bit unusual. "What is this?" he asked himself. It was a glowing orange stone. It had a weird Japanese inscription on it. "What do I do?" he was saying until he got cut off by being transported by an unknown portal that popped up. "Whoa!" he said. He still had the stone in his paw.

In Fiore

He fell to the ground. He hit something, or rather someone, on the ground that was soft. "Ouch," they both said. "Oops! Sorry about that," Marshall said. "Well you better be careful next…" the creature said. "Ah! You can talk?" they both asked. "I thought I landed on a normal cat!" Marshall said. "I thought a normal dog landed on me!" the blue cat said. "Look," Marshall said. "I don't know who you are, but where am I? I'm Marshall, by the way," he said. "I'm Happy. Don't you seriously know where you are?" Happy asked. Marshall shook his head. "Then why would I trust you? Maybe you're a spy sent to search this place," he said. "Happy! Natsu is looking for you!" someone said coming out of the bushes. "Oh. Who is this, Happy? Is he your new friend? I thought you hated dogs," the person said. She had armor for her top, and she had beautiful scarlet hair. "Titania! I think he's a spy sent by another land!" Happy said. "Oh is that so?" she said, drawing her sword to Marshall. "Even here I'm hated," Marshall said. He started to cry in front of them. "Go on and finish me! I guess nobody in the universe love me," he said. The woman gave Happy a big smack to the head that it sent him flying. "You judged a person without knowing him well?!" she asked angrily. "I'm sorry!" Happy said, flying through the forest. The woman then scooped up Marshall. "I'm sorry. I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet," she said introducing herself. "I… don't want to say my name. It reminds me of the friends that hated me," he said. He started to glow. All of a sudden, he was wearing armor with demon wings. "I see you're a lot like me," Erza said. "Huh?" Marshall said looking down. "I didn't mean to do this," he said, looking at his new armor. Then he sneezed. When he sneezed, every known element came out of his mouth. Erza's wits were taken out. "You're a bit powerful," she said, having a smile. Marshall looked at what he did. "Oops! I didn't mean to do that either! I…" he said but his sentence was cut off by Erza who asked a question. "What guild were you in?" she asked. "I was more part of an organization than a guild," he said. "Well, would you like to join our guild?" she asked. "What if everyone hates me?" he asked. "I'll make sure to it they don't," Erza assured. "We'll call you Ezra," she said.

About a year later…

In Adventure Bay

"Ryder," Chase said. "Any sign of him?" he asked. Ryder simply sighed. "No, Chase. If we don't find him, I might have to replace him," he said. "Ryder, please no!" Chase begged. "You can't replace him! He's our family member! He was the one that put us together!" Chase begged on further. "I know but if we can't find him, we have to assume that he won't come back to us or he is dead," Ryder said. Then, Ryder's pup pad beeped. "What is that?" he asked, looking at the radar. It was a new figure. Then, a roar happened outside. It was an earsplitting roar. "Ryder, it's outside!" Chase yelled. Ryder looked outside. It was a dragon!

Ryder's pup pad beeped again. "Ryder! There's a dragon on the loose!" Skye yelled through her pup tag. "We can't stop a deadly dragon! This job is way too big even for us!" she yelled. Ryder and Chase went down the elevator and walked out of the Lookout. The dragon was big and had so many spikes. "We have to at least try," Ryder said.

All of a sudden, fire came from behind them. There was another dragon. Both dragons roared in complete anger. Now, the question is who the good one was and who is the bad one.

The dragon behind them flew to the other dragon. Though smaller, the dragon made an attack. The impact of fire damaged the other dragon greatly. Then, the other dragon flew upside down, making something drop from its back. Then, it disappeared.

Marshall was on the back of the dragon. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" he shouted. The dragon's back exploded, making large scales hurl at the pups. One was a shard directly going to Skye. "Skye, look out!" Chase shouted. He was then impaled in the side to their horror. "CHASE!" they screamed. Marshall, meanwhile, heard their screams and saw Chase there lying on the grass. "I got to finish this quickly. I have to help him," he said.

With a very dangerous move in mind, he closed his eyes. He equipped his demon armor. He flew away from the dragon. The dragon was then trapped in runes. With that, Marshall gave the last move. "Dragon Slaying Secret: Extinction Pentagram!" he said. In an instant, the dragon roared in pain from what was happening to it. It was slowly decomposing and disappearing. With one last roar, the dragon disappeared completely. The battle was over.

Marshall unequipped his armor and equipped to a hood. He slowly landed on the ground. The pups saw him but didn't care. Chase was dead now. Marshall walked up to the dead comrade. With great strength, he pulled the fragment of dragon scale. He lifted the German shepherd to a tree. "What are you doing?" Skye asked. Marshall ignored the question, however, and continued to walk to the tree. He laid the brown pup under the tree. "Resurrection: Transfer!" he said quietly.

The tree started to wilt and it wilted quickly. The wound on Chase quickly healed and in a while was already breathing. He coughed a bit. Then, he landed on the ground softly. To the pups' joy, Chase started to raise his head. "W-What happened?" he asked. Marshall knew that his job was already done and decided to leave. He walked past the pups who still didn't know who he is. "Wait, who are you?" Rocky asked. When Marshall heard that, he spoke. "The pup you insulted," he said. "Marshall?" they asked. "It's Ezra now," he said. He took out his stone and disappeared.

In Fiore, Marshall walked up to the counter in the Fairy Tail guild. "Give me three," he said, eyes fixed on the counter table. "Here," the guy at the counter said. Marshall took it all in three gulps. "Whoa!" Cana said. "Looks like you want to have a drinking contest," she said. Marshall put the mug down angrily. "Not today," he said. He walked off upstairs, opening the clinic. He slammed the door behind him. Everyone heard the slam and stared at the door. "What's up with Ezra?" Natsu asked. "Let me go check," Erza said.

She walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door didn't open, so she went in. "Ezra?" she asked. She then saw him curled up in a ball, crying on one of the beds. She walked up to him. Then he said, "I was on the edge of forgetting them every time. I wanted to but then I had to take care of a dragon situation there. I saw them looking at me and after my fight they even talked to me but I ignored it. I simply left. I don't want to be with them anymore, but I feel like I do. But to leave Fairy Tail would mean to lose my powers. I'm stuck, Erza. I don't know what to choose." Then, someone spoke from behind. "Why not make an 'extension' of our guild in your world?" he spoke. Both looked at the master of the guild. "Master Makarov!" they both said. "This isn't illegal. Teaching others in another world magic isn't either since all worlds have a bit of magic in them," he said. "Well, we do have merpups and enchanted masks," Marshall said. "We also need a bit of a break from Magnolia," Makarov said. "It's time to have a vacation!" he said with a smile. "Let's go to where you really came from since you want to be there too," he said. "I also want to rejoin my old friends. I'll rejoin them after a bit of a lesson," Marshall said with a very devilish grin.

 _And that is it. My very first fanfiction. The part two is already up since I've been working on them since August. No Harsh Feelings._


	2. Two: Nightmares and Return

Two

Nightmares and Return

Back in Adventure Bay, the pups were getting ready for bed. "Good night everyone," Ryder said. "Good night," they replied back. The pups went to their pup houses while Ryder went up the Lookout. When he got to the top, he was thinking something through. "Should I replace Marshall? Maybe," he said. Then, someone spoke. "I'd be more helpful this time now that I can control any element, Ryder," he said. Ryder looked back. There was a Marshall with a new mark on his paw. But Ryder didn't care. "Marshall!" he said. Marshall shushed him. "Don't ruin the surprise," Marshall said. "I'm going to give the pups a little lesson. I'm literally going to give them nightmares," he said.

"Dreamland: Reveal," he said. In an instant, there were five pools of water-like things floating in front of him. Ryder was staring. "Don't ask. Now let's see. Illusions: Nightmares," Marshall said.

Chase's POV

I was standing on a grave. It was Marshall's. "What?" I said. Then, there were some people there. "It's your fault he's dead!" they said. They kept repeating it. I didn't want it to happen. But, I just saw him alive a while ago! Marshall isn't dead! He can't be! "He died a while ago because of what you said to him a year ago. It haunted him every day. He committed suicide because of you!" they said. "No, no, no, no, no! This isn't real!" I said. "Oh, but it is!" they said. I want to wake up. I just want Marshall back. Everything went black.

Skye's POV

"Marshall, hold on! I'm coming!" I said. He was falling 60 kilometers per hour to the ground. My jetpack seems slower than usual. I have to get to him in time or else…

Bang!

"Marshall!" I screamed. I landed where he fell. I saw his corpse. It was a mess! I nearly vomited at the sight. Blood was all over and his corpse was crushed. "It's your fault he's dead!" someone said. "Who's there?" I asked. "You knew he was afraid of heights yet you pushed him to his limits!" it said again. "I didn't mean it!" I said. "It's too late! Get her and charge her for murder!" it said again. "NO!" I screamed. There were hooded people that were about to grab me when everything went black. I saw Chase.

Zuma's POV

"Marshall, hold on! I'm coming to save you!" I said. But, I was too slow. He sank to the bottom of the ocean. "Ruff," I barked. "Scuba gear," I commanded. My scuba gear was forming and I dove in the water. I saw him going deeper every minute and was also accelerating. I swam faster but I seemed to go slower. I saw him sink in a trench. There's no way I can get there in time! Then, there was blood. It was coming from the trench! I saw a shark rise from the trench. In his mouth, I saw a pup tag that was similar to Marshall's. It was Marshall's. "It's your fault he's dead," someone said. I turned around. It was the shark. "I'm going to devour you for your sins!" he said. It opened its mouth and I started swimming but something was slowing me down. I was engulfed whole. Then, there was total darkness. I saw Chase and Skye.

Rocky's POV

"Marshall, get the screw please," I said. "I got it!" he said. But, he pressed something. The magnet! Worse is that there were screwdrivers, saws, wrenches and any possible tool I can think of! "Marshall, look out!" I warned, but it was too late. He got impaled and crushed and suffocated. I turned the magnet off. All the metal things that were there dropped and I saw a dead and crushed skeleton and muscles and blood. I vomited at the sight. "It's your fault he's dead. Metal and recycling is all you care about! Let's see if they love and care about you," someone spoke. I saw all the metals gather around and pile on top of me. They were getting heavier. Then, there was darkness. I saw Zuma, Chase, and Skye.

Rubble's POV

"Marshall! I'm sorry!" I said as I was digging through cement. He fell and cement got on top of him. I was too small. I was too weak. I was too slow. "You put him into eternal slumber," someone said. "Let's put you into eternal slumber!" it said again. I looked down and saw that the cement was engulfing me whole. "NO!" I screamed. There was darkness around me. I saw the others, but there was no Marshall.

Normal POV

They were gathered there in total darkness. "What are we doing here?" Rocky asked. "I don't know! But, I saw Marshall die in front of me," Skye said. "That's what happened to me!" everyone else said. "It's your fault that I nearly died," someone spoke. They looked in front of them. "I had to deal with every single word you said that day. Every single one of those words scarred me. Good thing I found a true family that took me in for who I am," he said. "We told you! We didn't mean to say that!" Rubble said. "Oh, did it really just come up as a conversation? How did that even get up as a topic? Someone started asking, 'How do you feel about Marshall?'?" Marshall asked. "That means all of you were talking about it even before I got there," he said. "I won't forgive any of you! I'm never going back," he said. "But…" they all said in harmony, but Marshall did something. "Fire Dragon Roar!" he yelled.

Everyone woke up at the same time. They were all gasping for air and were sweating tsunamis. They all felt thirsty. They went to their bowls and sipped some water. "That's better," Chase said. Then, he sat down and started to cry. "I'm sorry Marshall! I'm sorry I was such a bad friend! I'm sorry I was a fool! You were my brother and yet…" he sobbed. "I just want to be with you again," he said.

He wasn't the only one who was crying. Everyone was crying. Seeing Marshall in their dreams and seeing him dying in front of their eyes was a total nightmare! Then, their pup tags beeped. "Pups, meet me at the beach. Everest and Tracker already met the pup for Marshall's position," Ryder said. Everyone gathered around. "Come on," Chase sniffed. "Let's meet this new pup that came to replace Marshall," he said.

They got ready and dried their tears. They went to the beach and saw Ryder, Tracker, and Everest talking. "Hey guys!" they said to the arriving pups. "Are you ready to meet the pup?" they asked. "Yeah but, where is he or she?" Zuma asked. "It's a boy. He said that he wanted to surprise you all," Everest said, giggling. "The best surprise we'll ever get is Marshall back with us," Rubble said. "That's because it is me," Marshall spoke. They all turned around. "Marshall!" they squealed in joy. "The nightmares were just a bit of payback for backstabbing me back then," he said. "I do hope you learned your lesson," he said. "We don't care if you give us nightmares. We'd go through millions and zillions of nightmares just for you to come back," Rocky said. "Rocky's right," Chase said. "We were fools to say those things about you," he continued. "I know," Marshall chuckled. "Hey!" they all said. "Come on! It was just a joke. Don't take it that seriously. But, at least, you felt what I felt for a bit," he said.

"How did you learn magic?" Zuma asked. "I knew you'd be interested. I already taught Everest and Tracker basic history. I guess you have to learn basics first before going to the advanced stuff," he said. "Yeah, but who taught you?" Chase asked. "I had tons of teachers," Marshall said. "They'll be here for a short vacation. By the time they leave, you'll learn everything. We'll be their backups," he said.

Then, they heard someone. "EZRA!" someone shouted from the sky. "Who is that?" they asked. "Ugh. Here we go," Marshall said. He jumped very high that the pups could only see him only as a speck. Marshall Karate chopped the person and made him fall faster. He began accelerating each moment. He fell to the ground with a large crash. Marshall landed safely. "Marshall! What did you do that for?" they all asked. "Don't worry. He has been through worse than this," he said. "He nearly faced death a few times. But things like this don't damage him enough. If his health was a hundred, about 0.1 is the damage cost," he continued.

"I see you knocked him out again," someone said. They all turned around to see three floating cats with angel wings. "What the…" they all said. "Don't worry. Only Lily is harmful," they said as they pointed to the black cat. "Yeah but I don't harm anyone just for fun," he said in a very deep voice. "So you knocked him out for the three thousandth time," a woman spoke. She had an armor top and a skirt for a bottom. "I'm surprised too, Erza. He still can't learn his lesson," Marshall said. Apparently, this woman's name was Erza. She had a tattoo on her left arm. "Well that's Natsu for you," a girl with lots of keys said. "Lucy, I don't know why you're even in love with him," Marshall said. Lucy blushed very, very madly. "I'm not!" she said. So, the girl's name is Lucy. "Can you call your Zodiacs even when we're here?" he asked. "I mean it worked in Edolas, why not try it here?" she said. She started summoning Leo, Virgo, Libra, and other Zodiacs. "Well I guess they all work," she said. "Happy, you better pick him up. He might suffocate," Marshall said to the blue floating cat. "Aye," Happy said. He tried to lift the man up, but to no avail. "You know what? Just let me do it, Happy," Marshall said. He grabbed the man, or Natsu, by his legs and started to lift him up. Natsu spat and squirted sand. "It's unfair that the teacher had to become the student now," he said. "Wait," the pups said. "He's your teacher?" they asked. "They all are my teachers. But now, things took a turn. I managed to master every single type of magic in Magnolia. Now, they're trying to learn more advanced techniques and skills from me," he said. "Hey, Ezra," Erza spoke. "Where can we put the building down? The boys are getting tired," she said. Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground to see a building floating. "You can put it in the forest. Let me teleport it there," he said. There was a circle above the building. "Teleport," Marshall said. The building disappeared and there was a large crashing sound in the forest. "There you go. There's going to be a beacon to signal where it is," Marshall said. Everybody looked at the forest. "There it is! Thanks for putting it there. It's near the spot where we teleported to," she said sarcastically. "Sorry. Well at least all of you can have some beach time," he said. "You're right. Everyone let's go have fun!" she commanded.

They all rushed in the waters. "When can we start to learn magic?" Skye asked. "After they have fun, that's when. I can't teach you basic of every single magic. I learned mostly advance. I taught Everest and Tracker __how__ to have magic," he said. "Let's start," he said.

 _ _After a year__

"Well, we all had fun and had some adventures, but it's time to go back home. Ezra, you and your friends will be our back up in case a very wild war or catastrophe happens," Makarov said. "You got it, Master," Marshall said. He looked at the pups that had marks of the guild on the tail (Chase), on the right front paw (Skye), on the left paw (Marshall), in the ear (Everest), on the chest (Tracker), on the left hind paw (Zuma), on the right hind paw (Rocky), on the back (Rubble), and on the shoulder (Ryder). "Well, come visit us any time!" the master said. Everyone waved at their strongest members with goodbyes as they teleported home.


End file.
